The Closer
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: I do not own anything Suits related. I love the show and the characters. This story is my own creation with the premise from Season 5 of Suits.
1. Chapter 1

Page | 10

 **Summary:** New fanfic for Suits lovers and (maybe) the Darvey lovers. I started writing this on July 27, 2015. Current date is being used. I do not own anything regarding Suits. Love the show since the beginning!

 **Chapter 1**

Things haven't been going well for Harvey Specter lately. He's been off his game and it all started when his assistant, Donna, told him she was leaving him to work for Louis Litt. He kidded himself saying he could have handled it if she had left him to work at another law firm but the reality was he needed Donna. He needed Donna because not only did she make him a better lawyer, she made him a better person.

It was different with Donna. He could never replace Donna but so far Gretchen has been working out. She's just as sassy and outspoken as Donna, but…it's still not the same. Harvey misses Donna.

After thanking Donna for working with him for 12 years he decides that it would be best to avoid Donna. If he needed anything from Louis then he sent Gretchen or Rachel and on occasion even Mike. He knew they knew but he didn't care. And he didn't care what his shrink, Dr. Agard, said about admitting things. Even if he admitted to himself that he had feelings for Donna it wasn't going to bring her back. And he sure as hell can't tell Donna! Harvey thinks as he steps off the elevator and nearly collides with the woman he's been dreaming about since she left him. They both apologize quickly and when they each realize who they had run into, their faces soften and quietly say good morning and ask how the other is doing. They both reply the same, "Just fine, thanks." They stare at each other a bit too long they each think to themselves. Then Harvey asks, "Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" Donna blushes and says, "Meeting Rachel. We're planning her and Mike's wedding." Harvey nodded as he thought to himself "I love her voice, her lips, and her hair." Then he chides himself "Stop it Specter!" Donna looks at him and asks, "Are you alright Harvey?" Harvey nods then clears his throat before saying, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

But really he wasn't. He was far from fine! He could feel the tightness in his chest, the sweat forming at the back of his neck, he could hardly breathe! 'Shit not again!' he thinks. Harvey hurries away from Donna mumbling to her that he has a meeting. He rushes to the men's room; luckily it is empty and he runs to a stall and shuts the door. He stands there trying to concentrate on his breathing waiting for the panic attack to end.

It takes a few minutes to pass. Then Harvey comes out, goes to the sink and splashes water on his face and that's when Mike comes in. "Hey Harvey good morning!" says a chipper Mike. But after seeing Harvey's pale face he adds worriedly, "Oh my God! Are you ok?" Harvey nods slowly, "Yeah I'm fine now." Mike looks around then asks quietly, "Panic attack?" Harvey nods again, "It didn't last as long this time." Mike puts his hand on Harvey's shoulder, "Need to talk?" he asks. Harvey thinks a moment then says, "Maybe another time. I gotta meet with Jessica." Mike nods and says, "Sure anytime. Hey how about we have lunch?" Harvey smiles, "Yeah set it up with Gretchen." Mike grins, "I'll do that." The two men look at each other and nod as Harvey walks out the men's room. They never had to say it but they each know the other one cares and they'd always have each other's backs no matter what shit came at them.

Harvey made his way to his office. Gretchen stands and comes around to the front of her desk when she sees Harvey approach. When he nears her desk she says, "Morning Mr. Specter. Dan Robinson called and your meeting with Ms. Pearson has been delayed until 3:30." Harvey takes the phone message, nods and says, "Great. Thanks Gretchen. What about the Peck deal?" Gretchen says, "Rachel dropped it on your desk earlier. She'll be back around one." Harvey again thanks her and then says stuttering, "Um could I um…um never mind." He wants to ask her to get him a cup of coffee but decides against it. He never had to ask Donna, she just knew. Gretchen smiles and says, "I took the liberty of placing a personal coffee machine in your office along with coffee and creamer." She motions to Harvey's office and he smiles at her when he sees the machine near the painting in his office. Gratefully he says, "Thank you Gretchen. I appreciate it." By the look on his face Gretchen knows he means it. He walks straight to the machine and gets himself a cup of coffee, as Gretchen returns to her desk.

Harvey sits at his desk with his cup of coffee and begins to read his emails. He hears Gretchen say loudly, "Sorry Mr. Litt but where do you think you're going? You do not have an appointment with Mr. Specter." Louis spins on his heels glaring at her. Gretchen doesn't flinch, she stares right back at him. Louis says sternly, "You are talking to a named partner. I demand you give me respect!" Gretchen raises her eye brow and smiles. She says sweetly, "My mama taught me that respect is earned not demanded and that it is a two way street." She lets that sink in a moment and then says, "So, Mr. Litt," she begins slowly, "I am giving you the exact same respect you are giving me. And by the way, I work for a named partner and if you would like to meet with Mr. Specter, please come back at eleven o'clock. Mr. Specter will be able to see you then." They stare at each other a moment and as Louis begins to stutter, Gretchen asks, "Shall I add you to Mr. Specter's calendar?" When he sees Gretchen not backing down, a stunned Louis nods at her and backs away before turning and nearly runs to his office. Gretchen chuckles as she adds an appointment to Harvey's calendar. Harvey smiles as he sees the meeting pop up on his calendar. He thinks to himself, "Yeah, Gretchen is working out wonderfully." Then his mind drifts back to Donna and he feels the tightness in his chest again. He shakes his head hoping the feeling will go away just as quickly as it came.

Donna and Rachel meet Rachel's mom at The Plaza Hotel near Central Park. Rachel already asked Donna to be her maid-of-honor and Donna gladly accepted. Rachel and Mike are determined to have a small wedding with just family and close friends, but she's always wanted her wedding to be at The Plaza and her mom knows this to be a fact. They meet with the event planners and discuss food options, the menu, and the bar. But they leave the amount of guests blank since that hasn't been decided on as yet. Donna keeps the peace between Rachel and her mom and takes mental nots of what Rachel says she wants and doesn't want. Afterwards, Donna and Rachel walk back to PEARSON SPECTER LITT. Rachel asks, "Donna would you be ok with Harvey being the best man?" Donna smiles, "Rachel of course I'll be ok with it. You think I didn't know Mike would ask Harvey?" She waits a moment then asks, "Is Harvey going to be ok with all this?" Rachel says, "I think so. I think he misses you Donna." Donna shakes her head, her eyes misting but doesn't say anything." Rachel asks, "Hey are you ok?" Donna swallows and regains her composure. "Yeah, I'm fine. So what colors are you having?" she says changing the subject. The two continue walking back to PEARSON SPECTER LITT discussing the wedding.

Louis arrives at eleven for his meeting with Harvey. Gretchen nods at him and says, "Go right in, Mr. Specter is ready for you." Louis walks past her and when Gretchen clears her throat, Louis stops, turns around and says painfully, "Um, thank you." Gretchen smiles and says, "You're welcome." When Louis turns to continue into Harvey's office, Gretchen rolls her eyes at him and chuckling to herself quietly says, "What a dick."

Louis says, "Hey Harvey got a minute to discuss the Brown case?" Harvey sighs and says, "Yeah what about it?" Louis sits in front of Harvey and begins to talk. After a few minutes Harvey has tuned Louis out. He hears Louis but Harvey's mind wanders to Donna when he sees her in the hallway. He wills her to look at him but she doesn't. What Harvey doesn't know is that Donna is forcing herself not to look in his direction. She's realized that she never has gotten over Harvey. All her talk about the feelings going away, the feelings never did go away. Their one night together was almost magical and she had hoped for something more with him but then he asked her to work for him again. She loved working with him! So she convinced herself all these years that she wasn't in love with him. He clearly wasn't in love with her! He'd had his share of women…there was Zoey, Scottie, and not to mention the numerous one night stands he's had over the past twelve years. This time she was determined to get over him. But she missed him. She missed seeing him every day even if it was only working together. She almost gave in to look into his office but she told herself, "Be strong!" If he wanted to be with her he would have already done so since they no longer worked together. But instead he's sent everyone to her instead of coming to her himself to get whatever he needed from Louis. He doesn't want to be with me and that's that, she says to herself. She quickly goes back to the safety of her office where she begins to sort some of Louis' case files.

Harvey coms back to reality when Donna is no longer in his sights and cuts Louis off saying, "Yeah, sounds good. Have Mike do some research and we'll meet in two days." Louis knows he's been dismissed and doesn't like it. But he also knows better than to antagonize Harvey; so he gets up and says, "Exactly what I was thinking. Thanks Harvey!" Harvey nods and starts to read his emails again.

When Louis leaves Gretchen steps in saying, "Mike called about lunch; it's been set for 12:30." Harvey thanks her as his personal phone buzzes. He looks to see the name "Dr. Paula Agard" pops up so he answers, "Specter," as Gretchen walks back to her desk. Dr. Agard says in her distinct British accent, "Harvey is it possible to change our appointment tonight to 7:30?" Harvey says, "Sure no problem. See you at 7:30." She asks how he is doing and she knows he's lying when he says, "I'm fine." She can hear it in his voice that he isn't fine. She replies, "Good we'll talk more this evening. Harvey, if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call." Harvey says, "Yeah, of course. See you tonight." They hang up and soon after Harvey leaves to meet Mike for lunch.

"Hey Harvey," Mike greets Harvey at Paulo's restaurant when he arrives. The two shake hands then sit and look at the menu. The petite blond waitress with green eyes that look like emeralds takes their orders. Harvey watches the waitress leave as Mike follows Harvey's gaze grinning. He says, "She's hot." Harvey shrugs and looks bored then says with a slight smile, "I wonder if she's busy tonight." Mike chuckles and shakes his head. He loves that Harvey is so nonchalant about everything. Harvey looks at Mike and says, "So how's the wedding planning going?" Mike says, "Good. We're having it at the Plaza. Rachel's always wanted her wedding to be there." Harvey nods, "And what do you want?" Without skipping a beat Mike says, "I want her to be happy." Harvey smiles and nods his head slightly; he thinks 'Yeah I just want Donna to be happy too.' He clears his throat slightly hoping to shake the thought of Donna out of his head. Mike then says, "Will you be my best man?" Harvey had thought Mike would ask him, he figures Rachel's maid-of-honor will be Donna; 'Would he be able to handle this?' he wonders to himself. Mike jars Harvey back to the present when he says, "Harvey, dude." Harvey chuckles and says in his best valley girl impression, "Well like yeah man." Mike grins as Harvey continues in his normal voice, "Mike I'd be honored to be the best man at your wedding." Mike says, "Then this calls for a drink." Harvey nods and Brianna, their blonde waitress comes over to take their drink orders. Moments later she returns with a Macallan scotch whiskey for Harvey and a beer for Mike. Harvey picks up his drink and says, "To you and Rachel." Mike picks up his beer and nods as they both take a sip of their drinks. A few minutes later their meals arrive.

After lunch, Ray picks them up and drives them back to work. Awkwardly Mike says, "You know, um, Donna is the maid-of honor." Harvey stiffly says, "I figured." Mike asks, "You ok with that?" Harvey puts on his poker face and lies, "Yeah of course." He softens a bit and says, "Mike, it's yours and Rachel's day. Donna and I will be fine." Mike nods and says, "Thank you." Harvey nods smiling. He thinks about Donna again but before he can get into deep thought they arrive at the office.

Back in his office Harvey checks in with Gretchen then heads over to Jessica's office. He steps through the doorway knocks lightly and says, "Jessica, you wanted to talk?" She motions him towards her sofa and says, "Yes, it's about Soloff." Harvey sees that Jessica is angry. Once they are seated Harvey says, "What's going on?" He tries to lighten their conversation by adding, "He missed provision 35 and he's pissed?" Jessica cracks a tiny smile and says, "Probably but it's a bit more than that now. He's teaming with Hardman." Harvey glares, "Hardman? What the hell for?" Before Jessica can explain, Harvey says, "What the hell did Louis do now?" Jessica says, "Calm down; Louis may have ticked off Jack, but I may have made it worse by calling Jack on the carpet about it. So he's working with Hardman to get back at us." Harvey says, "Then fire him. Tell him his services are no longer required at the firm." Jessica says, "I'd have to let Louis go too." Harvey grins, "So, let them both go." Jessica shakes her head at Harvey. "What's going on between you and Donna?" she asks. Harvey bristles and swallows hard saying, "Nothing." Jessica looks at him, "Have you two talked?" Harvey looks at her and shakes his head. He can feel the tightness in his chest. He tries to change the subject, "So what do you think Hardman and Soloff up to?" Jessica understands Harvey doesn't want to discuss Donna so she says, "If you want to talk about it I'm here. As for those two, I'll be damned if I let them try to manipulate us." Harvey says, "I can have Mike do some digging." Jessica nods, "Sounds good." Jessica gets up and heads back to her desk. Harvey stands, walks to the door. He turns to Jessica and says, "We beat Hardman before, we'll do it again." Jessica nods as Harvey turns and walks down the hall. Jessica looks out her window and thinks about the last time she and Harvey beat Daniel Hardman. They were both in a better frame of mind then. They were both still reeling from a loss, she with her break up from Jeff Malone and Donna leaving Harvey to work for Louis. 'That can't be easy on him' she thinks.

Harvey spots Gretchen at her desk and asks her to get Mike up to his office before she leaves. Gretchen does as he asks. Five minutes later Mike walks into Harvey's office saying hello to Gretchen as he passes her desk. "Hey Harv, what's up?" he asks. Harvey asks, "Drink?" Mike nods and watches Harvey, "You ok?" Harvey gets them each a Macallen scotch and hands one to Mike who is sitting on the sofa. Harvey sits in the chair across from him and says, "Need you to do some digging. Soloff is teaming with Hardman and we need to be several steps ahead of them." Mike takes a sip and nods, "Why doesn't Jessica just fire Jack?" Harvey smiles and says, "Then she'd have to let Louis go too, but that's another problem for another time. Seems Jack is pissed about something Louis and Jessica did and is talking with Hardman." Mike nods and says, "I'll see what I can find out." They finish their drinks as Gretchen asks, "If you don't need anything Mr. Specter, I'll be going for the evening." Harvey smiles and says, "Have a good evening Gretchen. And thank you." Gretchen smiles back and says, "All in a day's work sir. Good night." Mike says good night then stands walking to the door. "You need the info like last week?" he asks Harvey. Harvey nods, "Yeah, something like that. Night Mike."

As Mike leaves Harvey gets his briefcase and walks down the Hall to the elevators. He sees Donna at her desk in front of Louis' office and smiles. She's typing and doesn't look up; the elevator dings and Harvey looking at his phone walks on pressing the button for the lobby. As the doors slide close Donna looks up to see Harvey and she smiles. Outside Harvey sees Ray waiting for him with the car. Ray holds open the rear door as Harvey gracefully gets inside. Ray drives him to Dr. Agar's office. He tells Ray he'll be back in about an hour and to go get something to eat. Ray nods and when he sees Harvey go inside the building he drives off to get a burger before returning to wait for Harvey.

Dr. Agard greets Harvey and offers him a seat. She's a petite blond with a sharp wit about her and loves her job as a therapist. "Would you like some water?" she asks. Harvey accepts, "Yes, please." She goes to the small fridge and grabs two bottles of water handing one to Harvey who thanks her. They sit across from each other. Dr. Agard says, "Thank you for agreeing to the change in the time of our meeting." Harvey nods answering, "Sure no problem." She asks, "So how was your day?" Harvey tells her about the panic attack and the tightness he felt in his chest at the mention of Donna's name. She asks, "Why do you suppose that happens?" Harvey shrugs. She waits for him to speak; he takes a sip of water instead.

He knows he should say something but he doesn't know what to say. He's also a bit afraid if he starts talking about it he might not stop. Dr. Agard asks, "Why are you scared to admit your feelings for her or for anyone woman you've been close to for that matter?" Harvey shrugs again. Dr. Agard says, "Tell me about your parents' relationship." Harvey stiffens and says with a bit of anger, "This has nothing to do with them." Dr. Agard asks, "Do you think it might be…possible?" Harvey shrugs. Dr. Agard watches Harvey. Harvey sighs. He says softly, "My father loved her. His mother told him not to marry her but he didn't listen." Dr. Agard asks, "Why?" Harvey clenches his jaw angry with himself for opening up, but says, "He loved her." Then angrily he says, "But she treated him like a fool! She cheated on him! They all cheat!"

Dr. Agard asks, "Your mother cheated. Who is they?" Harvey says, "Yeah. Everyone. They cheat or just leave." "Whom do you mean by them Harvey?" Dr. Agard slowly probes Harvey. Harvey, without thinking because he's caught up in emotional hurt and anger blurts out, "All of them, Scottie, Zoey, my mother, Do…" he stops himself from saying Donna's name. He looks at Dr. Agard as she says, "Even Donna?" Harvey can't take it anymore he yells, "No! No damn it! This has nothing to do with my mo…" he doesn't even want to call her his mother instead says, "with her. We're done!" He stands and hurries to the door. As he reaches the door Dr. Agard stops him by saying, "Harvey not all women are like your mother. We just need to talk about her so we can get over your abandonment issues?" "You think I have abandonment issues? You're crazy." Dr. Agard looks at him but doesn't say anything. Harvey stares at her and shakes his head. He knows it's true; he's just not ready to accept that yet.

Dr. Agard says casually, "We have another 15 minutes, why don't you sit down and talk about anything you want. We can save this discussion for another time." Harvey looks at her then slowly returns to his seat. He takes a sip of water then starts playing with the label. He says quietly, "My dad used to take me and my brother to the Yankees games. Well, we couldn't always afford to go into the games but we'd to the park next to Yankee Stadium and listen to the gam on Dad's radio. We could hear the crowd cheer. He'd have snacks for us and sodas." Dr. Agard listens and asks, "You miss your father?" Harvey nods, "Yeah. I could talk to him about anything and he'd always have the answer." Harvey looks sad. Dr. Agard asks, "Are you and your brother close?" Harvey smirks, "Marcus and I have had our share of problems. To me he was the typical little brother always tagging along; but, yeah we're close just…" Dr. Agard waits for Harvey to continue and when he doesn't she asks, "Just what Harvey?" Harvey shrugs and says, "Not as close as I'd like." Dr. Agard nods and asks, "And why is that?" She can see Harvey getting angry again and hears it in his voice when he says, "He took her side!" Dr. Agard quietly asks, "Your mother's side?" Harvey nearly yells, "Yeah!" He regains his composure and says quietly, "Well, he's busy now. He's married and has three kids. We talk occasionally."

Dr. Agard says, "But you don't spend a lot of time together." Harvey shakes his head agreeing with the good doctor. She asks, "What about holidays?" Harvey shakes his head, "They've invited me. I usually decline." "What do you do on holidays then?" She asks. Harvey says, "Work then Donna…" he drifts off. Dr. Agard encourages him to continue, "Then Donna what?" Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "I'd go to her place or she'd be at my place cooking. Ok fine! I admit it! I miss Donna. I miss our friendship, I miss her." Dr. Agard notices that he emphasizes the word 'her.' Harvey ends with, "Happy now?" Dr. Agard smiles a bit and is pleased. She knows it was a big step for Harvey to admit missing Donna. She knows it will take time, more time than they have tonight. She says, "I'm glad you could admit that to yourself. We are a bit out of time for now. We'll get together next week. Same time ok?" Harvey takes a deep breath and asks, "Seven thirty? That works." She adds him to her calendar as he puts the meeting into his phone. They say good bye as Harvey walks out the door and exits the building. He sees Ray waiting and hurries to the car and gets in. Harvey thanks Ray for waiting for him and Ray answers, "Anything you need, anytime boss. You know that!" Harvey smiles and nods he knows he can count on Ray. Minutes later Ray drops off Harvey and heads home.

Harvey says hello to the guard in the lobby of his building and takes the elevator up to his floor; unlocks his door and steps into his condo. He throws his keys onto the hall table as he shuts the door and then glides down the hall towards the kitchen. He thinks about making a sandwich or something, he is kind of hungry. He turns and walks towards his bar and pours himself a scotch then proceeds to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and peers inside taking a sip of his whiskey as he decides on what he wants to eat. He puts down the glass and pulls out the Chinese food from last night. He puts it in the microwave to warm then sits down at the counter with the food and drink and begins to eat.

He thinks about his session with Dr. Agard then shakes his head; he really doesn't want to think about it tonight. He finishes eating, cleans up and takes his drink into his bedroom. He undresses and climbs into bed reaching for his iPad. He checks his emails and his calendar for the next day and decides he'll wear his grey suit to the office. He finishes his drink and starts to drift off to sleep.

Harvey rolls over and grabs the woman next to him and pulls her close to him. She giggles and he starts to kiss her neck, nipping it gently. He hears her moan softly. He murmurs, "Like this huh?" The woman mumbles to him, "Mmm, yeah." Harvey's hands wander over her body and he hears her moan again and call his name softly. He holds her tighter, pinching her nipples, kissing her shoulder, then her neck down to her breasts. He whispers, "Oh Donna." He's startled awake when he hears the woman angrily say, "Donna! Goddamn it Harvey I knew you had a thing for her!" Harvey quickly sits up looking next to him and he realizes it was just a dream. He shakes his head when he thinks back and realizes the woman he was dreaming about, who he thought was Donna, was actually Zoe. Harvey looks at the clock on his night stand and sighs, "Great it's only four in the morning." He leans back and dozes off for a bit then gets up and goes to the bathroom. After relieving himself and washing his hands he looks at himself in the mirror. He says to himself, "Maybe Donna and I…can be friends?" His reflection stares at him as he says out loud, "I miss her. Damn it!" He stares a bit more than grins at himself as he goes to the kitchen.

He makes a cup of coffee for himself and has some fruit then goes to his den and gets on the treadmill for twenty minutes. When he's done he walks through his kitchen grabbing a glass of water as he heads for the shower. After showering, shaving and dressing he heads out and finds Ray waiting for him. He slides in and Ray drives him to work. His phone buzzes and it's Louis' sister Esther. He shakes his head and decides not to answer it as he looks out the window thinking, "Why the hell did I go out with her?" He arrives at work and thanks Ray and heads inside before it starts to rain. He approaches Gretchen's desk and she tells him that, "Esther Litt has called several times. She says it's urgent." Harvey asks with a pained look on his face, "Did she say anything else?" Gretchen says, "Only not to tell her brother she called." Harvey looks even more pained now and says, "Fine get her on the phone for me." Gretchen nods picking up her phone as Harvey walks to his desk. Moments later he hears Gretchen's voice, "Ms. Litt on line two." Harvey looks up and nods a thank you to Gretchen. He picks up the phone, "Hey Esther." She starts to tell him about a business venture she wants to put in motion but stops when she hears him say, "Esther, you should be going to Louis with this." Esther says, "But you handled my divorce and I trusted you Harvey." Harvey sighs, "Esther, I can't…Louis is a damn good attorney and…" Esther cuts him off and angrily says, "I don't want good Harvey, I want you." There is an awkward moment of silence between them and then Esther quickly says, "To be my lawyer I mean." She's blushing and rolling her eyes at her stupidity thinking, "I can't make him think I'm desperate." Harvey grits his teeth, "Esther I'm sorry, I just can't. Call Louis." He hangs up and shakes his head. A small voice inside his head says, "Dumb move sleeping with her…she's Louis' sister for crying out loud Specter!" Harvey tries to ignore the voice and then hears, "Why are you being a dick?" He looks up angrily and sees Donna standing in his doorway and he thinks to himself, "Now why is she giving me shit?" But when Donna smiles at him all his anger dissipates and he smiles back. He shrugs and says, "What brings you here? You can't have Gretchen's job you know." Donna giggles and walks in saying, "Just dropping this off. Who was on the phone?" Harvey replies, "Phone?" Donna gives him one of her looks and he says, "Oh that…um it was Esther." Donna's smile fades as she looks concerned, "Why is she calling you? Harvey, you didn't?" Harvey puts on his poker face, "She's got a business venture she wants to put into motion; I told her to call Louis." Donna looks at him then says, "You promised Louis you wouldn't." Harvey's poker face disappears slowly as he thinks, 'why can't I lie to her?' as he says out loud, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Donna." He quickly continues before she can say anything else, "And you're not my assistant anymore so you don't get to give me shit anymore." His tone is a bit harsh and he's sorry but before he can apologize Donna says, "You're right. Let Louis know your thoughts on the brief." She drops the folder in front of him on his desk and says, "See you later." Then hurries out of his office as she hears him call her name but she doesn't stop she just keeps on walking.

"Shit!" thinks Harvey, "now I've really screwed it up!" He shakes his head then turns around in his chair. Looking out his window he thinks back to when he first asked Donna to come with him to Pearson Hardman. They had spent the night together and were having breakfast at their favorite diner. It seems like a lifetime ago! Why the hell did he tell her he loved her? A small voice tells him, "because you do lover her.' He shakes his head, turns around and starts reading Louis' brief.

Mike strolls in and asks, "Hey Harv got a minute?" Harvey puts down the brief and says, "Yeah, what ya got?" Mike comes in and closes Harvey's door then sits across from him. "Well, first off, Soloff has been meeting with Hardman almost every day since this thing with Jessica." Harvey asks, "What are they meeting about?" Mike looks around then says, "Hardman is trying to get Soloff to file against Jessica." Harvey says, "File? File about what?" Mike shrugs, "Discrimination is my bet." They have a meeting set for tomorrow." Harvey nods; Mike says, "I'll find out more." Harvey says, "Good work."

Harvey begins to read Louis' brief again after Mike leaves but his mind drifts to Donna, as it has been doing quite a bit lately. He wonders: Can they be friends? Does she even want to be friends? His thoughts are interrupted when Gretchen appears at his desk. He looks up at her as she says, "Mr. Specter there is a meeting on your calendar for tonight that was set by Ms. Paulsen. It's at Paulo's." Harvey looks confused and then thinks back and realizes it's the anniversary of when Donna first came to work for him. They agreed to have dinner every year to celebrate. He nods and says with a smile coming over his face, "Great thanks Gretchen." Gretchen says, "Well, Ms. Paulsen just cancelled." Harvey feels a sharp pain in his chest and yells, "No!" He softens and says, "I'll take care of it. Don't cancel anything!" He gets up quickly and goes over to Donna's desk as Gretchen watches him. She shakes her head a laughs. As she walks back to her desk she says, "I've only been here a few weeks and I know they have a thing for each other."

Harvey walks up to Donna's desk and notices she is typing. He says quietly, "Donna." She looks up at him and can't help but smile since he's smiling at her. She wants to be mad at him for him yelling at her earlier, but she can't so she greets him, "Harvey." Then teases him, "Are you lost?" Harvey chuckles, "We um…have dinner plans tonight." Donna says, "No, I cancelled, didn't Gretchen tell you?" Harvey says nicely but firmly, "Yes she did, but I think we should go out as…friends." Donna looks at him, "Friends? You want to have dinner as friends?" Harvey nods, "Yes. We've been through a lot Donna…we're still friends at least? Right?" She looks at him and thinks, 'he sounds sincere.' She smiles and says, "Yes of course we're still friends. Ok. Dinner at seven then?" Harvey's smile broadens as he says, "Dinner at seven. I'll meet you at the elevators at six thirty. Ray will drive us." Donna smiles and nods. Harvey taps her desk lightly with his hand and turns. He glances back at her as he walks away and catches her watching him. He winks at her and sees her blush as she quickly puts her head down and continues typing. Harvey wants to kick his heels up and nearly skips down the hall back to his office he's so happy to be going to dinner with Donna.

Donna looks at her screen and catches her breath. "Good heavens I'm having dinner with Harvey!" She says to herself shaking her head. "Friends; we're friends. Besides he's going to be Mike's best man, we'll talk about the wedding…everything will be fine." Donna, lost in the thought of going to dinner with Harvey doesn't even notice Louis standing in front of her until she hears him bellow, "Good God woman what the hell is wrong with you?" He stares at her angrily. He knows Harvey was just here. Donna jolts up saying, "Louis stop sneaking up on me! What is it?" Louis starts to babble about something and tells her to call for dinner because it'll be a late night. Donna firmly tells him, "Sorry Louis I've got plans." He cuts her off, "Break them!" Donna says, "No Louis I won't. I used to do that with Harvey all the time and my private life suffered. Well, I'm not doing it anymore!" Louis bristles at the mention of Harvey's name but just says, "Fine." He walks away into his office. He thinks to himself 'Harvey gets everything he wants! Damn it!" Then he sees Donna typing at her desk and he thinks, "But I got Donna from him!"

Harvey tells Gretchen to hold all his calls as he goes into his office and shuts his door. He starts to think about Donna again and their dinner. He tells himself, "we'll start off slow. Be friends and then, well, maybe we can be more than friends." He tells himself he can't mess this up since she's going to be Rachel's maid-of-honor and he'll be Mike's best man. They'll be spending time together…who knows what might happen?


	2. Chapter 2

The Closer

Part 2

Six thirty can't come quite soon enough for Harvey! He tries to keep busy but his mind wanders constantly to Donna. He chides himself, "Specter you're acting like you've never been on a goddamn date before. Cool it!" He shakes his head and meanders to his coffee pot to himself a cup of coffee; then sits at his desk to read one of Rachel's briefs. Yet again his mind goes to Donna. This time he nearly yells at himself, "It's not a goddamn date! We're just friends … friends … that is all … friends having dinner … together. We'll probably talk about Mike and Rachel's wedding. It'll be fine. We'll be fine." Finally at six thirty he grabs his briefcase and says good night to Gretchen who says, "Good night Mr. Specter. Enjoy your dinner." The side of Harvey's mouth curls into a smile as he says, "Go home Gretchen." Gretchen cracks a smile saying, "I'll be out of here shortly; my son is picking me up." Harvey spies Donna heading to the elevators and quickly he says good night to Gretchen and hurriedly walks towards Donna and the elevators.

They meet at the elevators and both reach for the down button at the same time. Their fingers touch and they both feel a spark. Their eyes lock. After a few moments of staring Harvey clears his throat just as the elevator dings open. He lets Donna on board first and as he steps in he can see and hear Louis yelling to hold the elevator. Harvey pushes the close button and begins to talk to Donna about nothing in particular. The doors close just as Louis arrives at the elevators. Louis is out of breath but he sees Harvey look at him with a smirk. Louis gets angry! He realizes that Donna couldn't stay longer tonight because she was going out with Harvey! Harvey was her "plans" for the evening. He begins to punch the down button impatiently until it arrives and he gets on. He hits the down button and yells at it, "Come on! Shut!" but by the time Louis arrives in the lobby, Harvey and Donna are nowhere to be found. He asks the guard on duty if he had seen Harvey and Donna. The guard replies, "Yes, Mr. Litt. Mr. Specter and Ms. Paulsen got into his car. You just missed them." He smiles at Louis; Louis glares at him. Louis demands, "Where did they go?" The guard looks confused then says, "I'm sorry Mr. Litt, I was checking in another employee and I didn't see." Louis huffs and throws his free arm, the one not holding his briefcase, into the air then sulks out the door grumbling all the way home.

Donna and Harvey enter Paulo's and are immediately escorted by the hostess to their table. The restaurant is dimly lit with candles on each table. Harvey holds Donna's chair for her then takes his seat across from her. The hostess gives them each a menu and a wine list too. They each look at their menus and a few moments later their waiter appears and says, "Good evening, I'm Jeffery and I'll be your server tonight." He then asks if they would like to start with something from the bar. Harvey orders a bottle of Donna's favorite wine and the waiter says, "Thank you sir; I'll be right back." Donna and Harvey return to looking at their menus. Minutes later Jeffery returns with their bottle of wine and pours a bit into Harvey's glass. Harvey sniffs the glass then takes a sip. He nods to Jeffery who then pours a glass for Donna and then fills Harvey's glass. He sets the bottle down on the table and asks if they are ready. Harvey notices Donna blush and wonders what she is thinking. He catches her eye and they both smile.

Once they both have ordered and Jeffery disappears they each take a sip of water from the glasses in front of them. They ask each other about their day, making small talk until the waiter brings them a basket of fresh rolls and honey butter. Harvey reaches for his glass of wine and says, "To you." Donna blushes and asks, "Me? Why?" Harvey shrugs saying, "You put up with me for 12 years and now you're with Louis. You deserve an award." Donna giggles and reaches for her glass of wine. She says with a smile, "Louis can be challenging, and well, you know me I love challenges." Harvey smiles at her, watching her as they each take a sip of wine. Donna's red hair tumbles around her shoulders, her beautiful green eyes dance as she laughs. He reminds himself, "friends remember." Thankfully their salads arrive.

Louis is home working in his living room when he decides he just needs to find out where Donna is so he picks up his phone and calls her home phone. It rings and rings. He knows she's not home but doesn't leave a message. He calls her cell phone instead. Again it rings and rings before going to voice mail. Louis hangs up and throws his phone into the chair across the room yelling, "Goddamn it! She's going to go back to him!" He gets angrier and throws himself into reading a case file.

Meanwhile, Harvey and Donna are on their second bottle of wine and talking about what they've been doing since Donna stopped working for Harvey. Donna casually asks, "So you and Esther are going out?" Harvey sips his wine then shakes his head saying, "No, nothing like that." Donna says, "You promised Louis you wouldn't sleep with her. He'll find out." Harvey wonders how she knows he slept with Esther but says, "She's a grown woman Donna. She can make her own choices. Besides Louis doesn't need to know everything. It's none of his damn business and Esther agrees." Donna sighs and looks worried. Harvey says, "Please Donna, let's not ruin the evening talking about Louis?" Donna looks at him thinking, "He sounds sad." She notices he's not smiling either. So she nods and says, "You're right Harvey. And it's none of my business anyway. Just be…just be careful." Harvey nods and smiles. He adds, "We should do this more often, now that we're friends." Donna grins teasing, "Well I don't know about that." Harvey teases back, "Why not? Afraid you'd fall for me?" Donna blushes and giggles nervously. Their eyes lock and Donna's heart skips a beat as her tummy flutters. She tries to keep calm and says, "Funny Harvey." Harvey watches her and Donna adds, "Um, I don't think Mitchell would approve." Harvey's smile fades as he asks, "Who's Mitchell?" Donna swallows hard and says, "Um, just someone I've been seeing." Surprised Harvey asks, "Oh, where did you meet him?" Donna swallows again, she really doesn't want to talk about this, she likes it when Harvey smiles and now he's not smiling. She regains her composure and says, "Does it really matter Harvey? How about some more wine?" She smiles at him hoping he'll smile back. A moment later it works, Harvey smiles at her and pours her another glass of wine and the rest into his glass. They change the subject and begin to chit chat about Mike and Rachel and the wedding.

As Ray drives them to Donna's place, Harvey looks at Donna as she looks out the window. He thinks, "Who the hell is Mitchell? Is she happy with him?" Donna turns to Harvey and catches him staring at her. She blushes as she asks, "You ok?" Her voice jars him back to reality; he nods and gives her a wink. She asks, "Any plans this weekend?" Harvey answers, "Not really. You and Mitchell have plans?" Donna blushes and ignores the sarcastic tone in Harvey's voice saying, "No. He's out of town this weekend." They arrive at her address and Harvey walks her to her door. She says, "Harvey you don't have to walk me to my door." Harvey smiles and says, "I know. I want to." They stop outside apartment number 206. Donna opens her door and turns to look at Harvey. They are standing close to each other; she looks up slightly and says, "Thank you Harvey. This was fun. I'm glad you insisted we go." Harvey smiles and says, "Yeah it was fun. I mean it though, Mitchell or not, we should do this more often. I mean, we're friends, and friends do have dinner, together." He grins at her and she laughs. Their eyes lock again and they lean in towards each other slowly. Merely inches away from each other they stop themselves and each backs away slightly. Still looking at each other, Harvey leans in and kisses Donna on the cheek. Softly he says, "Thank you." Donna looks at him and Harvey continues, "For tonight, but also…" he pauses, takes a deep breath and adds, "For everything. For the last 12 years, for always being there for me." Donna waters up but forces herself not to cry. She nods and says softly, "You're welcome Harvey. I want…" she pauses so that her voice doesn't break. Then she continues, "I want us to be friends. Like you've said, we've been through a lot and…well, you know how I feel about you." Harvey looks at her; nodding he leans towards her again and kisses her cheek again. He whispers, "Yeah, me too." He winks at her when he backs up. Donna, against her better judgment asks, "Want to come in?" Harvey's heart smiles but he says, "Maybe next time. Good night Donna." Sounding a bit disappointed, Donna nods saying, "Good night Harvey." Harvey turns and goes back to Ray waiting to drive him home.

Harvey pours himself a drink when he gets home and changes for bed. He grabs his iPad and checks his emails and phone messages. There is a phone message from his brother, "Hey bro, hope you're ok. Everything is fine here. You've been on my mind and I thought I'd call. How about us grabbing a drink or dinner this week? Ok, well call me. Love ya!" Harvey smiles. There's also a message from Mike, "Hey Rachael wants to know if you'll do a speech at the reception? Call me." Harvey laughs then clears his messages and heads to the bedroom with his drink. He climbs into bed, finishes the drink and falls asleep.

It takes Donna a while to fall asleep; her mind is on Harvey, she remembers their dinner, their conversations, and him saying thank you. But mostly she remembers her wanting to kiss him! She tosses and turns in bed dreaming of Harvey.

Harvey awakes the next morning looking over at the clock on his nightstand and is surprised that it is almost eleven in the morning. He thinks, "That is the best night's sleep I've had in a long time!" He smiles thinking about dinner with Donna, "Guess all I need is her in my life." He smiles again as he gets out of bed, gets dressed and goes for a run through Central Park.

Donna gets up way too early since she can't sleep peacefully and without thinking of Harvey. She waits a little while then calls Rachel. "Hey Donna. How did last night go?" asks Rachel. Donna pauses. Concerned Rachel asks, "Donna? Are you ok?" Donna swallow saying, "Yeah I guess, um, wanna meet for breakfast?" Rachel replies, "Absolutely. The Corner Diner ok?" Donna smiles, "Yes, in about half an hour?" Rachel agrees. Donna says, "Perfect see then and Rachel, thanks." Rachel smiles, "Of course, see you shortly."

Mike walks into where Rachel is sitting and pours himself a cup of coffee as he asks, "Who was that on the phone?" Rachel says thoughtfully, "It was Donna. I'm having breakfast with her. You don't mind do you?" Mike kisses Rachel on the forehead saying, "Of course I don't mind. Is everything ok?" Rachel shrugs, "I don't know. She had dinner with Harvey last night. She sounds upset." Mike looks at her, "I hope nothing happened between them." Rachel tip toes to kiss Mike then grabs her purse. "I'll let you know. Love you!" Mike winks at her saying, "Love you too Beautiful. Be careful." As Rachel heads out the door. Rachel arrives at the Diner a few minutes after Donna. They hug and are seated in a small booth. They order breakfast and after their coffee arrives Rachel asks, "Donna what's wrong?" Donna shrugs, "Nothing is wrong…oh I don't know," Donna responds. Rachel takes Donna's hand, "Hey you can tell me. Did dinner not go well?" Donna shakes her head and smiles, "No, dinner was great actually. We talked, we had wine, and we talked more." Rachel encourages Donna to open up, "Then what?" Donna takes a deep breath saying, "He drove me home and he thanked me again for working for him…for everything. I even asked him to come in!" Rachel asks cautiously, "Did he?" Donna says, "No. But I…" she stops and looks around then leans towards Rachel and whispers, "I wanted him to come in. I wanted to kiss him Rachel." Rachel looks at her friend and says, "But you didn't? He didn't?" Donna shakes her head, "No. My god I've been fooling myself all this time!" Rachel realizes Donna isn't talking to her, she's more talking to herself out loud; so Rachel listens as Donna continues, "I guess him saying he loves me means he loves me as a friend nothing more. I kept telling myself these feelings would go away but damn it they haven't! And now he wants us to be friends and go out as friends! Then I tell him about Mitchell…" Rachel stops Donna, "Wait! Who's Mitchell?" Donna still mumbling stops when Rachel says firmly, "Donna!" Donna stops talking and looks at her. Their food arrives and when the waitress leaves Rachel asks, "Who is Mitchell?" Donna shrugs and starts to eat her omelet. Really curious now Rachel demands, "Donna, who is Mitchell?" In between bites Donna tells Rachel that Mitchell isn't really real. Rachel stares at her and Donna explains, "I made him up. It just sort of happened. I didn't want Harvey to think I was pining away for him, so I made up Mitchell." Rachel giggles which makes Donna giggle. She rolls her eyes at Rachel saying, "Pathetic I know!" Rachel smiles, "You know Harvey was pretty excited about going out with you last night." Donna looks at her, "Excited? Really?" Rachel shrugs and says casually, "He told Gretchen to cancel all his meetings that afternoon and to not schedule any either." Surprised Donna looks at Rachel, "Really?" Rachel nods as she finishes her breakfast.

Donna asks, "Rach, how has Harvey been these past months?" Rachel says, "He's, um…he's fine." Donna gives her one of her looks as Rachel says, "You're doing your 'Donna' thing." Donna doesn't back down. Rachel stares back. Donna whispers, "I know about the panic attacks and the therapist." Rachel's mouth drops, "He told you?" Donna explains, "He told Louis, who recorded him. I made Louis destroy the recording. So, how has he been?" Rachel asks, "Does Harvey know Louis recorded him?" Donna says, "I doubt it. At least I didn't tell him. So…how is Harvey?" Rachel takes a deep breath, and then says, quietly, "Well, he was kind of a mess when you left. I don't think he realized how much he depended on you. I don't mean only as his assistant but as a friend. You know someone he can trust. You two have been through so much together." Donna nods and says softly, "I know. Leaving him…was the hardest thing I've ever done." Rachel says, "But you didn't really leave him." Donna tries to protest, but Rachel quickly adds, "You went to work for Louis. Harvey couldn't handle that. I think that hurt him more than anything. He may have been able to handle you quitting and going someplace else to work, but not to work for Louis of all people." Donna closes her eyes and says, "I didn't even think about that!" Rachel takes Donna's hand and says, "No, its ok. You were thinking about yourself which is what you should do. But, Harvey's going to be the best man and he said you both will be ok at the wedding. I hope, Mike and I both hope, you two can be friends. We want you both to be happy." Donna half smiles and says, "So do I." She squeezes Rachel's hand.

Harvey answers a knock at his door, "Hey Mike, what's up?" he asks when he finds him at the door. Mike says, "Its Soloff and Hardman." Harvey asks, "What is?" Mike walks quickly inside Harvey's apartment and down the hall to the living room area. Harvey shuts the door and follows him. "Mike what the hell are you talking about?" asks Harvey. "Hardman," Mike says slowly so it'll sink in to Harvey, "wants to take us down." Harvey says, "The hell Hardman is coming back! How do you know this?"

Mike says, "He has something over Soloff. I heard Soloff say to Hardman, 'you said we were done when I did the other thing, you can't keep holding that over my head'. I just haven't figured out what "it" is yet. We gotta stop them Harvey!" Harvey nods and says, "Mike calm the hell down. We'll stop them but we gotta find out what Hardman has over Soloff." They go into Harvey's den and start working on theories.

Donna and Rachel finish breakfast and part ways. Donna does errands and grabs Chinese for dinner. As she leaves the restaurant with her take out she runs into Louis who does not look happy. Donna smiles and says, "Hey Louis." Louis mumbles a greeting and walks by her. Donna turns and asks, "Louis is everything ok?" Louis huffs angrily and says, "So where did you and his highness go last night?" Donna is slightly taken aback but tries to remain calm saying, "Harvey and I went to dinner." Louis glares at her. She asks, "Why are you so angry?" Louis nearly yells, "You're going back to him. I know it!" Donna shakes her head, "Louis don't be an idiot! I told you I wasn't leaving you." Louis starts to stammer as Donna says, "I told you Louis, but if you keep harping on this, you will drive me away!" Louis looks worried and asks softly, "Do you have plans…we could have dinner?" Donna would rather have gone home but she agrees knowing it will make Louis happy. They grab a table and Donna puts down her bag as Louis goes to get food. He returns shortly and they each begin to eat. Before either of them can speak Donna's phone buzzes. She glances at it and see's Harvey's number appear. She jumps slightly as Louis trying to look over asks, "Who's that?" He knows it has to be Harvey but Donna says, "Just a guy I've been seeing." Surprised Louis happily asks, "A guy? You've been seeing someone? Who is it Donna?" Donna blushes and silently yells at herself for keeping up with the charade as she says, "His name is Mitchell. It's still in the new stages, I don't want to talk about it…it might jinx it." Louis nods. Donna notices that Louis seems happier now that she's mentioned her faux boyfriend Mitchell. She lets the call go to voice mail. Louis says, "You should have answered it Donna, I would have understood." Donna shakes her head, "No it's ok, I'll call him later. You called last night while I was out but you didn't leave a message. Everything ok?" Louis blushes and then confesses, "I saw you and Harvey leave together, you said you had plans…I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you Donna. You and Harvey are friends…I just…I don't want him to hurt you Donna. He hurts people." Donna looks at Louis and says, "Harvey doesn't hurt me Louis. He never has." Louis says, "But…you told me you slept with him…" Donna rolls her eyes and wishes she never told him that but says, "And then I worked for him. It was … it was a mutual decision. It's a rule I have Louis. I don't sleep with men I work…for." She always said her rule was she 'didn't sleep with men she worked WITH' but that changed after Stephen Huntly and her feelings for Harvey never really went away; so she changed 'WITH' to 'FOR' just in case Louis ever got any ideas. She looked at Louis who did seem a little disappointed so she changed the subject by talking about the Dickerson Corporation and more specifically Anders Dickerson whom Louis wanted to land as a client. Anders came from old time money and landing him as a client would surely make Louis a more respectable named partner.

Harvey was a little annoyed that Donna didn't answer his call but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, so he left a message, "Hey it's me. Just wanted to say thanks again for last night. I mean it we should do it more often. Ok, well, bye." He rolled his eyes at himself when he hangs up. Then decides to make himself something to eat. After cleaning up he begins to think about what Mike said about Soloff and Hardman.

He calls Jessica and she comes over to discuss strategy and what to do about Hardman. Harvey wonders how she can still look like a beauty queen while wearing sweats and an old Harvard sweatshirt. They realize that someone must be backing Hardman because of all the deals he's been handing to the clients of Pearson and Specter hoping they will come to him. Louis hasn't come to them yet about any of his clients being approached by Hardman, so they guess it's just a vendetta that Hardman has against them. Jessica says, "Harvey we need to find out who is backing that bastard financially," as she takes a sip of her whiskey. Harvey sighs, "I've got Mike looking into it, and all he has found out so far is that Hardman has something over Soloff. We need to find that out too. I'll call Vanessa in the morning to see if she can uncover some dirt." Jessica nods. Harvey stifles a yawn and says, "Hey it's late why don't you stay the night?" Jessica smiles and says, "Aw you think I can't take care of myself Harvey? Don't you know I'm Wonder Woman?" They laugh for a moment then Harvey says, "You know I've got a spare room." Jessica doesn't say anything about the feeling she's had of someone following her but does say, "Well, it is getting late and if you don't mind, yeah I'll take you up on the offer. Thanks Harvey." Harvey nods and pours them each another drink.

The two continue to discuss the problem that Daniel Hardman and Jack Soloff are causing and after several drinks later Jessica lets it slip that she thinks someone has been following her. Harvey sobers up almost immediately saying, "You need to tell the police Jessica." Jessica shakes her head, "No, it's nothing." Harvey tries again and Jessica again tells him, "No Harvey. It's late we should get some rest." Harvey sighs and they walk towards the guest room. He tells her there are extra blankets and pillows in the closet then asks if she needs anything. She says, "No I think I'm good. Thanks Harvey." Harvey nods and blushes slightly and then mentions that there is also a robe in the closet if she needs one. Jessica nods and says, "Great. Night Harvey." Harvey bids her good night and walks down the hall making sure all the doors are locked before turning in himself.

The next morning Harvey awakes to the smell of food and coffee and finds Jessica making them breakfast. After Jessica leaves Harvey cleans up and calls Marcus making plans to meet his brother for drinks later that week. He takes a run through Central Park comes home to clean up then heads to the office for a few hours. As he tries to leave his office he meets up with Louis. Louis is angry; angrier than Harvey has ever seen him before. Louis starts to yell at Harvey about sleeping with Esther. Harvey tries to calm Louis but Louis angrily says, "You promised you wouldn't sleep with my sister! But you always break your promises! You're nothing but a goddamn liar and cheater!" Harvey gets angry when he hears Louis call him a 'cheater'; he says, "What the hell are you talking about?" Louis yells, "It's bad enough you went out with my sister but did you have to sleep with her too?" Harvey tries to stay calm as he says, "Louis I was going to tell you but…Esther and I thought it…" Louis cuts him off, "Oh so now you're going to use her in your cover-up? You goddamn lying cheating son of a bitch!" He takes a swing at Harvey who ducks as Louis continues yelling, "And I'm supposed to feel sorry for the mighty Harvey Specter because your mommy cheated and you're just like her!" Harvey tells Louis to shut up but Louis continues his tyrant of yelling at Harvey bringing back awful memories of Harvey's cheating mother. Finally Harvey is so angry after telling Louis to shut up about a dozen times he punches Louis in the jaw. Louis stumbles back into Gretchen's desk. Shocked and filled with adrenaline he comes after Harvey full force but Harvey side steps slightly pushes Louis away. Louis stumbles again right into the glass plate wall of Harvey's office. The glass wall shatters and Louis falls onto the floor of Harvey's office. Harvey is so shocked by what just happened he just stares at Louis who is lying on the floor.

Hearing the noise Jessica rushes down the hall and sees Harvey standing there staring at Louis. Right on Jessica's heels is Mike making his way to Harvey. They hear Louis moan and when they arrive in front of Harvey they see the shattered glass and Louis lying on the floor in Harvey's office. Mike rushes to Harvey's side as Jessica says, "Take him home. Get him out of here now!" Mike nods as she walks towards Louis who yells at her, "Get the hell away from me!" She ignores him and helps him up as Mike ushers Harvey down the hall and out of the building. They catch a cab to Harvey's place. They don't speak until they are inside Harvey's condo. Mike asks gently, "want to talk about it?" Harvey takes a deep breath, opens his mouth but can't speak. His eyes water up. He still can't believe what happened. He's always wanted to punch Louis; hell Louis has deserved it on so many occasions but Harvey's never given in to that desire. Why couldn't he stop himself now? Mike pours Harvey a drink and hands it to him. Harvey nods taking the glass and gulping the amber liquid. It burns and warms his throat. His mind racing! Mike waits patiently watching Harvey. Finally Harvey speaks softly, "He wouldn't shut up…" Mike asks, "What happened Harvey?" Harvey tells Mike what happened. Mike listens then takes a deep breath. Harvey says, "What the hell did I go and hit him for?" Mike says, "Louis has a way of making people want to hit him. It'll be ok. Jessica will talk to him." Harvey shakes his head, "Litt is a named partner Mike. Annoying little shit or not, I hit a partner!" Mike says, "Yeah, but…" Harvey angrily cuts him off, "Look I'm ok. I'll be ok. Go home Mike." Mike shakes his head, "No way. I'm not leaving you Harvey. Not until we hear from Jessica." Harvey closes his eyes and leans his head back against the sofa as Mike sits in the chair opposite Harvey and watches.

Ten minutes later there is a knock at Harvey's door. Harvey's eyes immediately open; Mike says, "I'll get it." He gets up and goes to the door opening it. An angry Jessica looks at Mike and without saying a word she walks in and down the hall to Harvey. She says firmly, "You're on leave for the rest of the week, understand?" Harvey tries to speak, "Jessica I can…" But Jessica angrily cuts him off and through clenched teeth says, "What? You can explain? Harvey you are in a shitload of trouble! He wants you removed! I told him that wasn't happening but you need to let him calm down and you will then apologize to him." Harvey baulks at apologizing but Jessica nearly yells at him, "I DON'T CARE HARVEY! YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HIM AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE!" Harvey nods as Jessica turns on her Louboutin heels and walks past Mike out the door. Harvey has never seen Jessica this angry. He really has screwed up this time!

Harvey sinks into the sofa placing his head in his hands as he mumbles to himself, "I'd rather quit!" Mike tries to reason with Harvey, "Harvey…" Harvey gets up and goes to his bar and pours himself a drink then another, then another. Mike watches Harvey and texts Rachel to let her know what happened and where he is so she won't worry. He knows he won't be going home tonight. Harvey tells him to help himself to a drink and they both slowly start to get drunk. Mike helps Harvey to his bedroom, neither of them too steady on their feet but they manage to get to Harvey's bed. Mike sort of helps Harvey undress and Harvey teases Mike, his words slurring, "I knew you always wanted to see me naked." Mike blushes and goes along not really thinking about what he's saying, "Yeah but not as much as you want to see me." They both laugh and end up falling on the bed wearing only their boxer shorts. Harvey is half on top of Mike but before Mike can push Harvey off they fall asleep.

Mike, lying on his stomach, is awakened by Harvey who is on top of Mike holding him down. Mike realizes Harvey is asleep as he tries to wake him. Mike yells, "Harvey! Harvey!" But Harvey doesn't hear him, he's dreaming of taking control, of being in control. Momentarily Mike panics and begins to struggle to free himself from Harvey's grip but Harvey maintains his grip and is too strong for Mike. He hears Harvey say, "You know you want this." Mike gives in, and stops to struggle. He's thought about what it would be like to be with Harvey. It was before Rachel, but he's always wondered. Harvey says, "You want this, you know you do." Mike whispers, "Yeah but not like this Harvey." Harvey's eyes flutter open and his grip loosens a bit. Mike nods and Harvey reaches over to his night stand and fumbles for a condom.

The next morning Mike wakes up. He realizes Harvey isn't next to him and he quickly sits up looking around the room. He momentarily wonders if last night actually happened until he sees the white robe with Harvey's initials lying on the bed. He smells coffee and figures Harvey is in the kitchen. He winces as he climbs out of bed, just a reminder that last night's playtime with Harvey wasn't a dream. He smiles, pulls on the robe and walks towards the kitchen. He sees Harvey in a matching what robe waltzing around the kitchen making breakfast. Harvey turns and sees Mike. He smiles; Mike smiles. Then both sort of look away slightly embarrassed. Harvey says, "Hey um, help yourself to coffee. Breakfast is almost ready." Mike says, "Thanks." As he goes to the cabinet and gets a mug and pours himself a cup of coffee. Harvey says, "Go, and sit down." Mike blushes and sits at the counter as Harvey places a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, buttered toast and fruit on the counter in front of Mike. He pours himself another cup of coffee then sits next to Mike with a plate for himself. He says, "Eat before it gets cold." Mike nods and grabs a slice of bacon and begins to eat. Harvey joins him. Mike says after a few bites, "It's good. You didn't have to make me breakfast but thank you." Harvey nods. They finish eating in silence. Then Harvey says quietly, "Mike…about last night." Mike says, "It's…" but Harvey interrupts him, "Mike, thank you. For everything." They look at each other, Mike nods as Harvey continues, "My life felt like I was falling apart … I needed to … to be … in control. You let me…" Mike knows this is hard for Harvey and says, "Harvey, its ok. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do." Harvey stares at Mike for a moment, nods as he regains his composure and says, "Thank you Mike." They sit for a little longer sipping coffee and then Harvey says, "I know you love Rachel … I'm not …can we …" Mike interrupts, "Our secret. What goes on in Harvey's house stays in Harvey's house." Mike grins and Harvey slowly grins, "Thanks!"

Mike says, "Well I guess I need to get to work." Harvey nods, "Yeah. I've actually got an appointment to make." Mike tries to clean up but Harvey stops him, "Leave it. I'll take care of it. Feel free to borrow one of my suits." Mike grins, "Really? Any suit?" Harvey shakes his head grinning, "Yes any one."

About an hour after Mike has left, Harvey finishes cleaning up from breakfast, showers and gets dressed. He decides on black jeans and sweater since it's a bit chilly. He calls Dr. Agard's office and requests an appointment. When he tells her why she clears her schedule to make time for him; and an hour and a half later Harvey is sitting in Dr. Agard's office but he's not speaking. Dr. Agard asks, "Harvey tell me what lead you to hitting Louis?" Harvey takes a deep breath and starts explaining, "I slept with his sister. I promised him I shouldn't but she and I discussed it and we both felt that it wasn't any of his business." Dr. Agard looks at him. Harvey continues, "Then I was going to tell him, but he knew already because Esther was upset." Dr. Agard asks, "Why was she upset?" Harvey shrugs saying, "Because she wanted more I guess, and I didn't." Dr. Agard asks, "More from the relationship?" Harvey shrugs then looks away from her. She waits for Harvey to speak but Harvey seems distracted; she calls him back to reality, "Harvey!" Harvey looks at her and says, "Yes, I guess she thought I'd be interested in her?" Harvey nods, "Yeah, I didn't think it would be a big deal. I never told her I wanted a relationship with her. Louis had mentioned to her that I…" Harvey drifts off. Dr. Agard asks, "So why do you sleep around Harvey?" Harvey shrugs again then says, "So Louis comes to my office pissed off because according to him I lied to him and used his sister. He kept saying that I was just like 'her'," Harvey gets angry as he puts emphasis on the word 'her', he continues, "I warned him to shut up. He kept saying I was like 'her' and that I was a cheater and a liar, he kept saying it over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore and I punched him. I thought he'd run off but he tried to fight me and when he came at me I sidestepped and sort of pushed him away. He stumbled and fell into my glass wall which shattered." Harvey takes a breath and quickly adds, "He's fine, he has a bruise and he got a few stitches. He wants me to be fired. Jessica told him that wouldn't happen. So now she wants me to apologize to him." Dr. Agard asks, "What's wrong with that?" Harvey looks disgusted as he says, "It's Louis." As if she would understand. Dr. Agard says, "But he's also a colleague who you assaulted. Don't you think you should at least apologize?" Harvey contemplates what she says; his mouth turns to a slight frown. He knows she's right; he knows Jessica is right. But that doesn't mean he wants to! He shrugs and mumbles, "Yeah I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

The Closer

Part 3

Harvey's phone buzzes and he glances at it and sees Jessica's name. He tells Dr. Paula Agard he needs to take it. She nods saying, "I'll be in the waiting room." Harvey nods then answers his phone, "Jessica?" Jessica says, "We need to meet. When will you be home?" Harvey wonders how she knows he's out but doesn't ask, instead he replies, "About an hour? What is it?" Jessica replies, "Good see you in an hour. It's Hardman."

When Harvey hangs up he opens the door and Dr. Agard returns to her office. Harvey says, "I need to go, my boss…needs to talk to me." Dr. Agard says, "Shall we meet tomorrow?" Harvey heads for the door saying, "Same time as today?" She agrees. Harvey says, "See you tomorrow."

Harvey arrives home to find Jessica in his kitchen making dinner. He raises his eye brows and teases, "Honey I'm home." He grins as Jessica rollers her eyes at him. The corner of her mouth curves into a smile. Harvey asks slowly, "So you're making me dinner and you want to talk about Hardman…what's up?" Jessica sets the spoon down saying, "Go pour us a couple of drinks. Dinner will be ready soon." Harvey thinks, 'this doesn't sound good,' but walks over to his bar and pours each of them a glass of his favorite scotch. Jessica, sitting on the sofa near the fireplace reaches for one of the glasses that Harvey gives her. When he sits Jessica says, "He wants to return." Harvey's slight smile fades as he says, "Hardman? No way!" shaking his head. Jessica nods as she tells him about the meeting she had with Jack Soloff. Harvey gulps down half his whiskey then says angrily, "No! No way goddamn it! How? Why?" Jessica's voice is calm as she says, "Because he wants to. Harvey you know how pissed he's been since we threw him out before. Now, now he thinks he has leverage." Harvey says through clenched teeth, " Jack!" Jessica adds, "And Louis." Harvey nearly chokes, "Louis? What the hell?"

Jessica says, "Louis is pissed off right now. He doesn't think we're on board with him having his name on the door." Harvey angrily says, "Because he blacked mailed his way into having it there! He knows he doesn't deserve…" Jessica raises a hand to hush Harvey. She gets up and says with emphasis, "I know how he got his name on the door and you punching the bastard didn't help matters." She clears her throat and calmly asks, "The big question is, what are we going to do about Hardman?" Harvey's mind races but he can't think of anything all he can do is shake his head in disbelief.

As the two of them have dinner Harvey says, "Someone is backing that prick." Jessica agrees, "But who? Who has that kind of money?" Harvey thoughtfully shrugs and shakes his head. As they finish dinner Harvey exclaims, "Oh shit! I know who it is!" Jessica looks at him, waiting for him to speak. Harvey says, "It has to be him! I can't think of anyone else!" Jessica looks at him asking, "Who?" Harvey responds, "Forstman! Why the hell didn't I see this coming!" Jessica closes her eyes and sighs. When she opens them, Harvey sees determination in her like he's never seen before. She says, "He's in jail, if we can find something…" Harvey cuts her off, "I'll go see him tomorrow. I'll get us out of this Jessica. I promise."

Harvey cleans up after Jessica leaves and gets ready for bed. His phone rings and out of habit and without looking he answers, "Specter." He hears his brother Marcus' voice on the other end of the phone saying, "Hey Harv. How's everything?" Harvey smiles, softening he says, "Hey Marcus. Things are ok. How about with you?" They talk awhile and confirm plans to get together the next night. A few minutes after ending his call with Marcus, Harvey's phone rings again. This time he looks at it and sees Donna's name appear. He smiles as he answers, "Hey." He can hear her smile too when she says, "Hey Harvey." There are a few moments of awkward silence until Donna says, "I'm returning your call. How are you?" Harvey nods then says, "Ok I guess. You know what happened?" Donna says, "Yes. I heard about it and saw the aftermath both your office and Louis' face. Harvey are you ok?" Harvey says, "Yeah. Is…um…Louis ok?" Donna says, "He'll live. I think he's more pissed off than hurt really." Harvey says, "I'm sure. Probably why he's backing Jack for Hardman to return." Donna nearly yells, "What?" Surprised Harvey asks, "You didn't know?" Donna says, "Does it sound like I knew? Holy shit Harvey!" Harvey can't help but chuckle. Donna says, "Hey, you want to come over and …talk about it?" Harvey contemplates it and says, "Don't you have work tomorrow?" Donna blushes, "Well, yeah. You're right, it is late. But…if you ever need to talk…" Harvey nods and says, "You'll be the first person Donna." Donna smiles. "Ok, well, then…" Donna drifts off as Harvey finishes her sentence, "I'll let you go. Get some sleep Donna. I'll see you soon." Donna says, "See you soon. Good night Harvey." As they hang up Harvey responds, "Night Donna."

The next day Harvey gets up early, dresses and goes to the office. He stops by Louis' office but doesn't see Donna. He knocks on Louis' door; when Louis looks up and sees Harvey he jumps in fear and nearly yells, "Stay away from me or I'll call security!" Harvey doesn't get angry, he says quietly, "I'm here to apologize Louis." Louis glares at him, "I don't want your lousy apology!" Harvey asks, "Why do you want me fired? I asked you to stop but you wouldn't, you kept on going. Look, I'm sorry, I snapped." Louis almost believes Harvey but he's still so angry. Harvey sits down at the chair in front of Louis' desk. Louis takes a deep breath and sits down staring at Harvey. Harvey tells Louis about seeing a therapist and trying to work on his issues. Louis is surprised that Harvey is actually telling him all this and with reluctance accepts Harvey's apology. The two shake hands as Harvey walks out of his office and down the hall. Louis looks at his desk and picks up his recorder and realizes it was on and recorded his and Harvey's conversation. He gives himself an evil grin.

Harvey stops by Mike's office and the two chat before Mike gets a call to come to a meeting. Harvey calls a buddy to see about visiting Forstman. Then, just before he leaves Pearson, Specter, Litt he stops by to see Gretchen then heads out to the Penitentiary to see Charles Forstman. He and Forstman sit across from each other and stare at each other for a little bit. Then Forstman asks in a slow southern drawl, "So Harv, what brings you here? Harvey smiles coolly saying, "Oh I'm sure you know why I'm here." Charles laughs, "Oh you finally figured out how Hardman is going to beat you?" Harvey, still smiling, says, "He won't beat me Charles, I've kicked his ass twice, I'll do it again." Forstman leans in just a bit and says, "It's good to have goals pal but I think this time, he'll kick your ass," adding, "with my help." Harvey leans back, "You're pretty confident for a guy serving time." Forstman leans in a bit more, his elbows on the table, and says quietly, eerily, "Because I have nothing to lose pal; unlike you." Harvey's smile fades a tiny bit as he listens to Charles. The convict smiles and says, "You want to save your firm, your friends and you'll do what I want." Harvey clenches his jaw, he's heard this before when his brother needed money and he remembers when Donna told him she didn't trust Forstman. Harvey asks, "What is it that you want?" Forstman says matter of factly, "It's simple really … quit."

Harvey stares at the man across the table from him. "You want me to what?" asks a disbelieving Harvey. Forstman says with a slight grin, "I don't give a rats' ass about your firm or your clients. All I want is you gone. You quit – that's it." Harvey's voice is quiet but you can tell he's angry, "What kind of bullshit is that?" Forstman doesn't flinch, he just sits back enjoying making Harvey angry. He says, "No bullshit pal. I just want you to quit. And I don't mean only quit your firm…no, I want you to quit the law entirely. That's the deal. Take the deal and your firm will have no other problems." He shrugs his shoulders saying, "Don't take the deal… well, pal, I will shove so much money to Hardman that he'll never go away." Charles gets up and walks over to the door which opens and he is escorted back to his cell leaving Harvey alone. Harvey goes home thinking about what Forstman wants. Harvey calls Dr. Agard and meets with her in her office the next morning. Harvey tells her what happened and tells her he doesn't know what to do.

"Do you love the law Harvey?" asks Dr. Agard. Harvey nods and says, "Yeah, I've wanted to be a lawyer for as long as I can remember. But…" he pauses then continues, "But if I was ever going to leave the law, it would be under my terms. Not some asshole!" Dr. Agard says, "Well, then the decision is simple, don't quit." Harvey says, "But what about Jessica and the firm?" She asks Harvey, "What about them?" Harvey says, "Jessica has given up and put up with so much," Dr. Agard says, "From you?" Harvey closes his eyes a moment nodding, "I owe her so much." The two talk for hours until Harvey checks his phone and sees several missed calls from Mike, Gretchen, and one from Donna. He tells Dr. Agard, "Something is happening at work. I need to make a phone call." Dr. Agard nods and Harvey steps out into the waiting room and calls Donna. When Donna doesn't answer he tries Mike. Mike answers on the third ring, "Harvey, thank god!" exclaims Mike. Harvey asks, "What's going on?" Mike explains, "It's Jessica, she was involved in a car accident." Harvey remains calm, "Is she ok?" Mike says, "It's serious Harvey. She's at Presbyterian Hospital. She's in surgery. Her driver, Frederick, was killed." Harvey mutters, "Oh shit. Where are you?" Mike says, "We're here at the hospital; Rachel and Donna and I." Harvey says, "I'm on my way." He quickly hangs up and tells Dr. Agard about what has happened. Ray gets him to the hospital in record time. He sees Mike first who tells him that Jessica is still in surgery. A few minutes later Rachel and Donna arrive with coffee. Harvey is surprised there are four cups as Donna hands him a coffee. He says, "Thanks, but how did you know…" Donna smiles, "Because I knew." Harvey smiles at her and the two stare at each other a moment.

The doctor comes out and tells them Jessica made it through surgery and will be in intermediate care for a few days. He's' positive she'll make a full recovery. Harvey gets a call and he steps away to answer it. He hears an unfamiliar voice, "How's Jessica Pal?" Harvey clenches his teeth, "So help me Forstman…" the voice who is not Forstman's says, "Just a warning." The line goes dead as Donna comes over to Harvey, "Hey are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Harvey says, "This wasn't an accident. It was Forstman." Donna says, "But he's in jail." Harvey looks at Donna and pulls her close whispering, "I'm telling you it was Forstman. I went to see him; he's helping Hardman." Donna's eyes open wide as she says quieter than a whisper, "No, no." Harvey asks, looking into her eyes, "Hardman has been calling Louis hasn't he?" Donna shakes her head, "No he hasn't Harvey." Harvey looks at her and says, "But?" Donna looks down at the floor and shakes her head slowly. Harvey touches her arm saying, "Come on Donna. What is it?" Donna looks at him, tears well up in her eyes, "You've always said, 'be loyal to whatever side you choose.' But…" Harvey looks at her, "I'll take care of you Donna." She thinks 'but I don't want to go back to working for you…I want more.' She takes a deep breath and says, "Louis has been meeting with Hardman and Jack. They are planning something. I can feel it. I just don't know what." Harvey says, "Hardman wants to come back." Donna says, "Oh shit!" She shakes her head saying, "Louis keeps thinking I'll leave him and go…" she stops herself from saying 'go back to you.' Instead she says, "I've told him I won't leave him but if he's working with someone who is behind this…" she shakes her head again. Harvey pulls her to him and hugs her. "Don't worry Donna. I'll take care of everything." He kisses her on the side of her temple and says, "I'll be back."

Dr. Agard's office isn't far from the hospital so Harvey gets Ray to drop him off. Dr. Agard lets him in and asks, "What's wrong?" Harvey explains. Dr. Agard says, "It sounds preposterous Harvey. The man is in jail. Do you really think he'd do something like this? I mean how is causing an accident for Jessica getting back at you?" Harvey says, "It was a warning." He tells her about the phone call, "There is only one person I know who calls everyone 'pal' and that's Forstman! Harvey gets angry as Dr. Agard tells him, "Then you need to tell the police." Harvey says, "But I don't have proof yet."

A few days after Jessica returns back to work Jack tells her he's calling for a vote to remove her from her position. Jessica tells him, "I didn't survive a car accident to lose my firm to the likes of you and Hardman!" Jack smirks, "There are more of us than you have on your side Jessica. Take my offer, step down, I'll even waive your non-compete and I'll throw in the first company you brought in." Jessica glares at him and through clenched teeth says, "Get the hell out of my office!" Jack grins but backs away quickly when Jessica stands up. Alone in her office she tries to keep herself from falling apart. She picks up her stapler and is about to throw it against the wall when her phone rings. She takes a deep breath, puts down the stapler and picks up the phone, "Pearson Specter" she answers adding, "Litt" through clenched teeth. On the other end is a familiar voice, "Hey Jess. You sound …upset. Bad time?" Jessica smiles slowly, "Hey Jeff, it's been…never mind. How have you been?" Jeff Malone says, "I heard about your accident. Are you ok? Sorry to hear about Frederick. I want to see you." Jessica says, "I'm ok. Thank you, Frederick was wonderful, I'll miss him." She takes a moment then adds, "I'd like to see you too." They make plans to have drinks.

On Thursday Jack calls a partners' meeting to take a vote about Jessica. Jack once again offers Jessica a way out. This time Jessica says, "Thanks but no thanks Jack." He walks out saying, "Don't say I didn't warn you." At the partners' meeting they start to vote and just before the voting is closed Harvey walks in to place his vote for Jessica. The votes are calculated and Jessica wins but a larger number than Jack or Louis had thought. She's very gracious as Jack and Louis stare at her. Harvey smiles and walks out casually to his office where he finds Mike waiting for him. Mike tells Harvey, "I'm resigning. I should have done it a long time ago, but…" he shrugs adding, "Thank you Harvey. Thank you for everything." Harvey doesn't give Mike a hard time, he understands. He says, "Hey friends take care of each other. But you know you're more than just a friend; you're family." Mike goes to shake Harvey's hand but Harvey pulls him into a hug. Mike mumbles, "I love you Harvey." Harvey chokes up and nods, "Me too kid." As Mike walks back to his office to gather his things to meet up with Rachel, he passes Jessica in the hall. They smile at each other as they pass by one another.

Jessica knocks on Harvey's glass door and says, "Hey you ok? Harvey clears his throat and nods saying, "Yeah. Mike resigned." Surprised Jessica says, "Really? Well it's about damn time." She grins at Harvey, who gives her a smile. She says, "We did it! But how did you get Forstman to back down?" Harvey looks at her and hands her an envelope. Jessica asks, "What's this?" Harvey responds, "My resignation." Jessica says, "No. Harvey no!" Harvey says, "It's the only way. Jessica, I'm ok with it." Jessica looks at him, "Well, I'm not ok with it." The two look at each other. Jessica asks, "I can't talk you out of it?" Harvey shakes his head, "Nope." Jessica says, "Well, the hell with your non-compete. And I'll let you take three, oh hell, make it five clients." Harvey grins, "Only five?" Jessica says, "Don't get cocky!" Jessica hugs Harvey and says, "Thank you. But you know this isn't over?" Harvey says, "I know."

Mike and Rachel go home and start planning their wedding and try to figure out what they will tell Rachel's parents as to why Mike quite working. They are interrupted by a knock on their door. Mike goes to the door figuring it might be Harvey but instead there are two men in dark suits. Mike panics slightly but tries not to show it. The one on the left asks, "Michael Ross?" Mike swallows and asks, "Who's asking?" Rachel comes to the door asking, "Mike what's going on?" The one on the left says, "I'm David Matthews," he points to the man next to him and says, "and this is James Dawson; we're with the FBI and Mr. Ross you are under arrest for the conspiracy to commit fraud. Please turn around and place your hands behind your back." He says to Rachel, "Ma'am please step aside." Mike is frozen; the two men wait a moment then turn Mike around forcefully and handcuff him. Mike sees Rachel water up; but before either of them can say anything they push Mike down the hall leaving Rachel in the door way.

Rachel bursts into tears and leans against the door to steady herself. After a moment she thinks, "I need to call…Harvey. Harvey will take care of this!" She runs to where her phone is and finds Harvey's number and pushes the button waiting as it rings. Meanwhile, Harvey is at dinner with Donna. He shuts off the ringer to his phone and happily chats with Donna who asks him, "So what are your plans Harvey?" Harvey shrugs, leans back in his chair and says, "I don't know, maybe I'll take a vacation." He smiles at her as he adds, "Maybe go to Italy. I hear it's nice this time of year. Want to come with me?" Donna laughs. She tosses her hair to one side as Harvey watches her. She doesn't answer so Harvey leans over the table and takes her hand. "I mean it. Come with me Donna. We'll explore the wine country, have some fantastic food…make…" Donna leans in and say, "I'm not the one who just quit Harvey. I still have a job and bills to pay. Besides Louis would go crazy…" Harvey interrupts her, "He's not invited." Just then Donna' phone buzzes she glances at it and sees Rachel's name. she lets it go to voice mail as Harvey asks, "Louis?" Donna shakes her head, "No smartass it was Rachel." Harvey smiles as Donna's phone buzzes again. Donna's smile fades as she sees the text from Rachel, '911 – Mike arrested need Harvey'.

Donna shows Harvey the text; he grabs her phone, looks at Donna as he dials Rachel's number. Rachel picks up on the first ring, "Donn where can I find Harvey?" Harvey asks, "Who arrested Mike? When?" Rachel shakes off her confusion when she hears Harvey's voice and explains what happened. Harvey tells her, "We'll pick you up in fifteen minutes." Harvey doesn't wait for a response. He hangs up giving Donna her phone back and calls for the waiter to get the check. Once the check is paid he and Donna head out and find Ray who drives them to Rachel and Mike's place. Rachel is waiting for them and hops in when Ray stops the car. He then drives them to FBI headquarters in Manhattan. Harvey hurries inside while Donna and Rachel nearly run to keep up with him. They go through security and Harvey identifies himself as Mike's attorney. They try to stall preventing Harvey from seeing Mike but when Rachel starts quoting legal statutes the FBI have no choice. Rachel stays with Donna in the hall while Harvey goes inside. He tells them to turn off all recording cameras and other devices to which they say, "We do not have any in this room. These are for clients and their attorneys." The agents shut the door as Harvey turns to see Mike. He tells Mike, "I'll handle everything. You'll be ok." Mike says, "I'm scared Harvey. I don't want to go to jail." Harvey asks if he's said anything to anyone. Mike shakes his head, "No, no way. All I've said is 'I want to speak to my attorney.' Nothing else." Harvey nods, "Good always say that." Mike nods. "Is…is Rachel ok?" Mike asks quietly. Harvey nods, "Yeah, she's fine. I'll get you out of here I promise."

Harvey stays all night and finally gets Mike released. They all go back to Mike and Rachel's place to talk strategy; but they keep going in circles trying to figure out who spilled the beans on Mike. So many people know besides the four of them the list is long: Louis, Jessica, Claire Bowman, Professor Gerard, Trevor, Jenny, Dana Scott, and Father Walker. But there are a number of possibilities of people who could have found out and use it against Mike: Katrina Bennett, Jonathan Sidwell, Travis Tanner, Sheila Sazs, Jack Soloff, Daniel Hardman, Eric Woodall, Cameron Dennis, and even Charles Forstman. They realize they are all exhausted having been up all night; Donna and Harvey leave and Harvey talks Donna into coming to his place. Mike and Rachel climb into bed after everyone has left. They kiss and hold each other tighter than ever.

Once inside Harvey's place Donna slips off her shoes and curls up on his sofa; Harvey smiles and says, "No, go take my bed. I'll call Jessica and explain, she can break the news to Louis that you won't be in today." Donna sits up quickly, "Oh shit! I forgot about Louis!" Harvey grins as Donna rolls her eyes saying, "Shut up Harvey!" Harvey walks over to her and pulls her up and guides her to his bedroom. He goes to his closet and gets a pair of silky pajamas saying, "Here try this on. Go get a few hours of sleep." She smiles at him then looks at his bed and grins. "Ok, but what you? You need sleep too." Harvey says, "I'm going to call Jessica then I'll get some sleep." Harvey looks serious for a moment then continues, "Donna, thank you for coming with me and staying with Rachel. And thank you for going to dinner even though that got cut short. I really enjoy us talking." Donna nods as Harvey walks over to her. They look at each other for a moment and then Harvey pulls her into his arms and before Donna can say anything and before he can change his mind, he kisses her. They are both a bit embarrassed when they part but smile at each other as Harvey whispers, "Get some rest," and walks out the door.

Harvey calls Jessica and tells her about Mike. "Shit!" Who the hell turned him in?" asks Jessica. Harvey responds, "I don't know but when I find out I'll kill them!" Jessica says, "Harvey you know you can't represent Mike." Harvey angrily says, "I sure as shit can and will! Damn it Jessica it's my fault his in this mess. He kept telling me it would happen one day and I kept telling him it wouldn't. I can't let him go to jail." Jessica listens and says, "But you're too close to this." Harvey says, "If he goes to jail Jessica, I'm going with him. I'm just as guilty as he is." Jessica asks, "Have you gotten any sleep?" Harvey says, "No. oh, hey will you tell Louis that Donna won't be in. She's been up all night with Rachel." Jessica tells him, "No problem I'll break it to Louis. Now you get some rest. You'll think clearer when you're not exhausted." Harvey agrees and hangs up. He goes to his bedroom and sees Donna. He smiles as he strips and dresses into his lounge pants. He thinks about going to the sofa when Donna opens her eyes. She smiles at him and pats the bed next to her. Harvey hesitates a brief moment then climbs in as Donna snuggles close to him. He wraps his arms around her and they drift to sleep.

They wake a few hours later still snuggled together. Both say, "Morning" at the same time. Donna says, "Coffee, I think we need coffee." Harvey agrees but he doesn't let her go and Donna doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave his arms. Both wonder if this is a smart thing to do as they start to kiss and finally give in to their passion. A little while later Harvey and Donna fall back on the bed completely and blissfully out of breath and fully spent. Neither speak as they catch their breaths and then Harvey mumbles, "We need to do this more often." Donna swats his arm and admonishes him saying, "Harvey Specter you're such a smooth talker." They start to laugh as Harvey pulls her close and kisses her. When their kiss breaks, he pushes a lock of her red hair behind her ear as he says softly, "You are so beautiful." Donna blushes and smiling asks, "You just noticed?" Harvey chuckles and says, "I've always noticed." Donna leans towards him and kisses him then she pushes away slightly saying, "Coffee, this time I mean it." Harvey smiles and lets her go as she finds his shirt and puts it on. She blows him a kiss as she walks out of the bedroom making her way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Harvey stretches out on his bed for a moment thinking about Donna. He smiles then climbs out of bed pulling on his pants and makes his way towards the kitchen. He smells the coffee brewing and hears Donna rummaging through the cabinets. When he sees her she's breaking an egg into a bowl. "Hey what are you doing?" asks Harvey. Donna blushes saying, "I'm starving so I'm making us omelets," she looks into the refrigerator and asks, "You want veggie or with sausage?" Harvey grins, "Veggie please. Want toast?" Donna nods, "Sourdough if you have it." Harvey nods and busies himself with making toast for them. He pours them each coffee with a splash of cream and a dash of vanilla then hands a mug to Donna. She thank s him taking a sip from the mug. Donna grabs a couple of plates and puts the omelets on them bringing them to the table as Harvey follows with the toast.

They start to eat as Donna asks, "What are we going to do about Mike, Harvey? I mean, he's in serious trouble and you could be too. We all could be." Harvey shrugs and says quietly, "I don't know. But I know one thing I've got to do everything I can to help him. He can't go to prison." Harvey says, "I wish to hell I knew who did this!" Donna nods thoughtfully, "Harvey, you're not thinking of doing something crazy if Mike ends up in jail, are you?" Harvey doesn't answer just looks down and continues to eat. Donna says loudly, "Harvey, you can't go to prison!" Harvey says, "It's my fault Donna. I'm just as guilty as he is!" Donna pushes her plate away angrily. Harvey looks at her confused. He asks, "What?" Donna shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. Harvey looks even more confused, "Donna?" Donna takes a deep breath and says all at once, "We just…and now…you're talking about going away…possibly for life…to jail!" Harvey grabs her hands, "Donna, I'm not saying I want to go to jail. I'm going to fight like hell for Mike not to go." He looks at her, "Donna, I want…I want to be with you. For us to be together. I've wanted this for a long time. I just…" he looks at her hoping she'll understand without him having to say it, but Donna waits then asks softly, "You just what?" Harvey says, "I just don't want to…screw it up." He gives a look that nearly melts her, she smiles and says, "Well then, don't go to jail for starters." He pulls her hand to his lips and kisses her hand saying, "Yes ma'am." Donna shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and tries not to laugh at him.

As they clean up Donna's phone rings she swiftly runs to her purse to grab her phone and sees Louis' name. She sighs then answers it, "Hey Louis." Louis starts yelling at her not giving her a chance to respond so she lets him run his mouth until he stops to catch his breath. Then Donna begins to speak, "Ok, now pay attention Louis, the Schmidt file in in the bottom cabinet under "S"; the Blouten file in in the top cabinet under "B"; and the Holly file is on my desk. I will be in first thing Monday morning. Got all that?" She can hear Louis sound confused so she walks him step-by-step through what she just stated about the three files he called about. "You'll be in Monday? Promise?" Donna promises him she will be on Monday. Harvey bits his tongue as he watches Donna handle Louis. He knows Louis is doing all this just to find out where Donna is; he really wants to say something loudly to Donna but he keeps quiet. Finally Donna hangs up and slips her phone into her purse. She looks up to see Harvey staring at her. She asks, "What is it?" Harvey smiles and shakes his head. When Harvey doesn't answer she says, "I've got to go." Harvey asks, "Go?" Donna responds, "Yeah, I need to go home, I've got stuff to do and I probably really should go into the office and straighten Louis out, he was supposed to meet with some clients today…" Harvey cuts her off by walking towards her and pulling her into his arms. "Stay with me Donna." Donna giggles until she realizes he's serious. "Harvey I haven't been home since yesterday morning. I need to change and…" Harvey says, "Fine I'll have Ray drive you home to pick up some of your things…" Donna interrupts him and tries to back away from him, "Harvey what do mean 'stay with' you?" Harvey won't let her go as he says, "Stay…as in well…live here…with me." Donna looks at him. "I mean it Donna, I want you with me." Donna swallows hard then says slowly, "I'm not moving in with you Harvey." They stare at each other a moment.


End file.
